


I'd Kill For You Is The New I Love You

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: That didn't necessarily mean that Nightwing didn't actually recognize him. Jason knew that he liked to play with his kills. But it could also mean that Nightwing wasn't being Nightwing right now, just like Jason wasn't being Red Hood, and that he was just flirting with Jason.





	I'd Kill For You Is The New I Love You

The thing is, Nightwing kind of creeped Jason out. 

He was a little too friendly and flirty and emotional for an assassin.

He'd be having a friendly conversation with a target, talking animatedly about whatever was of interest at the moment, and then, as soon as the room was clear, bash their head in with one of his electric sticks, smile still in place. Sometimes he even kept the conversation running, although by that point he was talking to Jason. Jason thought he might have a few screws loose.

He wasn't claiming the moral high ground or anything like that. He also killed people for money after all. He just didn't much care for the guy.

But Nightwing seemed to think they were friends anyway, when he wasn't trying to get into Jason’s pants that is. Jason was pretty sure Nightwing would fuck him just as soon as he'd kill him.

If he wasn't worried that the guy would try to use it to kill him afterwards, Jason might have even been interested in fucking. It wasn't like Nightwing wasn't attractive, and his skintight outfit made sure people knew it. But the risk didn't seem worth it. He liked sex, but he could get that with someone who wouldn't try to stab him right after. Or hell, maybe during, who knew what the guy was into.

For the most part Jason just avoided him when he could, but they ended up working with each other pretty often anyway.

Now though… well right now Jason was just Jason Todd, not Red Hood, so when Nightwing approached him while he was grading papers at a coffee shop Jason was a little concerned that he was either going to die or have to deal with police after killing Nightwing in self defense.

He almost didn't recognize him without the spandex and the mask.

“Hey there,” he'd said, and Jason had only looked up because he knew that voice. And sure enough he was looking at Nightwing in civvies. A mask hid the eyes, but he knew what the rest of him looked like. And the friendly smile with a flirty edge that he was giving Jason was very familiar. It couldn’t be him, it didn’t make sense for it to be him, but the more Jason looked the more he was sure it was.

His eyes were a very nice blue, Jason noted distantly before it occurred to him that Nightwing’s eyes didn't hold any recognition in them.

That didn't necessarily mean that Nightwing didn't actually recognize him. Jason knew that he liked to play with his kills. But it could also mean that Nightwing wasn't being Nightwing right now, just like Jason wasn't being Red Hood, and that he was just flirting with Jason.

Jason was glad his helmet had a slight voice modulator. And that he wore a helmet instead of just a mask. It meant he had a chance of dealing with this without being recognized, if he wasn't already.

“I’m busy,” he said flatly, returning his eyes to the paper that he was grading, written by a student who clearly hadn't read the book and apparently didn't believe in proofreading their own work.

“Too busy for a guy to offer to refill your coffee?” Jason was beginning to realize that hiding those eyes behind a mask was both a blessing and a curse, because damn if they weren't doing something to him with the way Nightwing was looking at him. All hopeful but appraising as he gave Jason a quick once over.

“My coffee is filled,” Jason replied, picking it up to demonstrate and faltering just a bit when his cup came up empty. Damn it.

“I can tell,” Nightwind chuckled, “so how do you take it?” And that was absolutely a double entendre given the guy’s stupid grin.

“Not from sketchy strangers,” Jason answered as he finished the paper and wrote a ‘see me after class’ on the end.

“I don't see how flirting makes me sketchy.” Nightwing turned with an exaggerated sigh, which was such a Nightwing thing to do, how did this guy keep a secret identity? Probably something to do with most people who met Nightwing not living long enough to pick up his mannerisms, but still. “I suppose I'll just have to guess.”

Jason sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He should have known it wouldn't be so easy to shake him off. “When I'm grading I drink it black.” Maybe if he played along then.

Nightwing looked like he was heavily judging Jason's sense of taste, but then he took a glance at the stack of papers and seemed to understand. “Coming right up.” He turned around to stride up to the line, giving Jason a few minutes to himself that Jason spent trying to pretend like he was grading another paper rather than watching him for any suspicious moves. Poison wasn't Nightwing’s style; he was too hands on for that, but he also knew that Red Hood knew that. But nothing looked out of the ordinary.

He came back with two mugs in hand, placing one in front of Jason and sat down across from him. “So, are you that hot prof everyone drools over more than listens to in class?”

Jason grimaced. “Well some of them aren't listening, at least judging by that last paper. Or reading.”

“I don't know how, if it were me I think you'd have my full attention the minute you walk into the room.” Jason was familiar with that tone of voice too, and now he could see the leer Nightwing directed at him when he used it without the mask in the way.

“I teach high schoolers, so I'd have requested you be moved to another class by now for attempting to get me into legal trouble.” He cautiously took a sip of his coffee, but everything seemed fine with it.

Nightwing’s grin only seemed to grow, “Now what legal troubles could you possibly get into with an officer in the room?” If Jason weren't trained better he might have choked on his coffee.

“You're an officer?” He asked skeptically instead.

Nightwing apparently caught it in his tone, because he reached into his pocket and pulled out a police badge with his picture ID attached to it, all while taking a sip of his own coffee.

Richard Grayson, was the first thing that registered with Jason. He had Nightwing's secret ID. The second was how brilliant of a cover it was. The cops weren't going to catch Nightwing if he was among them leading them in totally different directions. Where as with his job, if he was found out, who could really blame him for killing people for money. He worked with high schoolers all day and got paid almost nothing for it. 

“Guess that answers that, officer Grayson.” He slid the ID card back to him.

“Call me Dick,” he said as he pocketed his badge. And he was serious, no double entendre or anything this time. Maybe people _ would _ understand why he did what he did then.

Jason considered giving a fake name, but ultimately decided against it. Nightwing, or Dick apparently, could figure it out if he wanted to. Plus, if Dick did know who he was then lying would give away that Jason knew who Dick was too. “Jason.”

“Jason,” Dick said, looking more like he just wanted to hear his name in his own voice. “So Jason, what'll it take for me to convince you to go on a date with me? Not today since you're busy but…” and damn if that smile wasn't just as fucking charming with or without a mask.

And Jason honestly didn't know what to do. Saying no was probably the right move, it was easy enough when they were Red Hood and Nightwing, but he couldn't quite figure out Dick’s angel here. And he'd already decided to play along to see where it lead. “Tell me where we’d be going for starters.” 

“I was thinking a pretty typical dinner, unless you want to give me better idea on how to romance you.”

“No, I think food is probably the optimal way to go about it,” Jason answered, taking another sip from his coffee.

“So is that a yes?” And did he ever look hopeful. If Jason weren't already kind of used to it, he'd probably find it hard to associate this face with the rather brutal killings of Nightwing.

“It is if you let me get back to grading these. I promised my students grades by tomorrow.” He wrote his number down on a spare sheet of paper and passed it to Dick, reasoning that he could change it if he needed to easy enough.

Dick was glowing; it was almost blinding. “I’ll text you the details for when I plan to romance the pants off you. Try not to be too hard on the kids, they  _ are _ just kids.”

“They'll get the grades they earned. And maybe a chance to rewrite it since I don't want to see them again next year.” He marked another contraction in the paper he had in front of him.

“Uh huh,” Dick stood after finishing the rest of his coffee, “All the signs of a great teacher.”

“I'll have you know kids who do the work love me. It's the ones that think English is a blow off class that have trouble with my teaching,” Jason said, a little defensively. “My honors class, for instance, is great. I don't have to drink black coffee to get through most of their assignments.”

Dick let out a soft chuckle, “I was kidding, I’m sure you're actually a great teacher.”

“Damn right. Which is why I need to get through this.” He looked at the stack again. Maybe it would be better if Dick had poisoned his coffee. Not enough to kill him, but enough that he could get out of doing this for a few days without a riot happening in his classroom.

“Which is why I’m up and letting you get back to it. Good luck.”

* * *

“You've got blood on your cheek,” Jason informed Dick the next time he ran into Nightwing as Red Hood. Which was two days later, the night before their set date as Jason and Dick.

“Occupational hazard,” Dick shrugged, “Although I guess you wouldn’t have to deal with the same thing.”

“It's convenient,” Jason agreed. “You here for a job or just dropping by? Since It looks like you already did some work tonight.”

“Like I’d ever miss a chance to see you.”

“So just dropping by then.”

“What can I say,” Dick shrugged, taking two steps closer before stopping. Jason never really let him get too close. “It’s hard not to drop by to talk to possibly the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen. Well… one of.”

“Oh?” The add on was new. Different enough for Jason to skip over the usual ‘you haven't even seen my face’, and forgo his rule about not encouraging Nightwing. 

“I think I’ve met your match in terms of looks recently.” Dick looked absolutely smitten, it was definitely different from how they usually were together. And it was weird because Jason knew that Dick was talking about him.

“They know about your ‘occupational hazards’?”

“I don’t think that’s something I want to bring up before the first date.” Dick rubbed at the blood on his cheek, doing little to actually get rid of it with it being dry by now.

“Good way to end up in handcuffs,” Jason agreed. “And not the fun kind.”

Dick let out a huff of laughter, “Yeah, I can imagine. But don’t worry about us, you’ll always hold a special place in my heart.”

“I wasn't particularly worried.” Jason spotted movement across the street and picked up his gun, looking through the scope as he talked.

“And here I thought we had something special.”

Jason didn't answer, putting his concentration into taking aim and firing instead. The man went down. “While you're here, make yourself useful and help me move a body.”

Dick sighed, but it was obvious he wasn’t actually upset, “We need better date night activities.”

“We aren't on a date,” Jason reminded him, leading the way to the rooftop exit.

“But we could be.”

“Don't you have someone else for that now?”

“I do,” and there was that dopey smile again, “but nothing could keep me from you, y’know, unless things get serious.”

“Of course.” They made it across the street and to the body. “I'll take the arms you take the legs. We're moving him to the van over there,” Jason nodded to a nondescript white van. “Customer’s the paranoid type that needs to see the body in person, so I've gotta take it to them.”

“Ah one of the fun ones,” Dick rolled his eyes. They hauled the body over to the van and essentially just threw it in. It was a dead body, the guy wasn’t going to complain if they were a little rough. “I should let you finish your job...” Dick trailed off, “But it’s been so long since I last got to shamelessly stare at you.”

“It's only been a month and a half.” A few days really, but if Dick didn't know that already, and Jason was getting more and more sure he didn't, then Jason didn't need to be the one to tell him.

“Much too long,” Dick sighed.

“Well I like getting paid, so you'll just have to be satisfied with this,” Jason shrugged, closing the back doors to the van and moving towards the drivers side.

“A damn shame, especially when we don’t get to see each other too often.”

“You always seem to track me down when you get too lonely.” Jason got in and started the car. “So I'm sure I'll see you around.” And then he closed the door and drove off.

* * *

“Hey there hot stuff,” Dick greeted as he slid into the booth across from Jason. They’d both decided that a family diner was more their speed than anything fancy. “I tried to get here early and you some how still beat me to it.”

Jason glanced at his watch. “You're only five minutes early,” he pointed out.

“I know, I’m typically the opposite, but I’m out to impress tonight.”

“So I should be expecting lateness from now on?” Jason asked, quirking an eyebrow. He'd gotten here over an hour before to case the place out, but had only actually come in and sat down about five minutes before Dick.

“Probably not until after the third date, if I get that lucky, I mean,” Dick chuckled.

Jason made himself relax. It was never a good idea to completely drop your guard around Nightwing, that was when he was most likely to strike, but Jason could recognize that he hadn't yet which meant that staying on edge wouldn't do him any good either. “Already thinking of getting lucky, huh?”

“Oh I’ve been thinking about it since the minute I saw you, but I’m a patient man. Besides it’d be a shame to not talk to you when your voice is so,” Dick paused as though he was looking for the right word, “entrancing,” he decided on.

“Yours isn't bad either. Although I think I like your eyes best,” Jason admitted.

“Yeah? I’ve been told they give all my thoughts away.”

Jason could believe it. He thought Dick’s body language was expressive enough, but his eyes were like open books. “You seem pretty open with your thoughts either way.”

“And what do you think I’m thinking right now?” Dick’s eyes were positively sparkling, like he’d been waiting all week to see Jason again, but Jason didn't say that.

Instead he offered a teasing smile. “I think you're thinking about getting lucky again.”

Dick shrugged, “Maybe a little.”

* * *

The date went well. So well in fact that Jason couldn’t find a reason to not go on a second one. Or a third.

And by the third one he gave in and slept with Dick. Which, in his defense (not that he had to defend it to anyone but himself), he’d held off on that for years now. And Dick hadn’t tried to kill him even a little bit, which was his main reservation against it in the first place. Jason rewarded him for the lack of murder attempts by making breakfast and bringing it to Dick in bed. Which Dick rewarded him for with morning sex.

So all in all Jason was in a pretty good mood by the time Nightwing showed up to one of his hits later that day just as Jason was finishing up. He stepped out of the bedroom of his target and almost bumped right into Dick when he turned a corner. He managed to stop the collision because of sheer instinct, but it still put Dick much closer to his personal space than Red Hood usually allowed. Which meant that Nightwing would know that Red Hood hadn't known he was in the house. Great. He'd maybe be able to live that down in a year or two.

“Hey Red, fancy meeting you here.” Dicks grin was missing it's usual hint of flirtatiousness which was… weird.

“Fancy meeting me at my hit job?” Jason asked, stepping back.

“What are the chances we'd both end up in the same house for a hit?” Dick shrugged, “We were probably after the same guy.”

“Doubt it. Either way it’s handled now.” He moved around him to start walking to the door.

“Leaving already?” Dick said, turning around to catch up to him, “it's been a while, and it's not everyday I manage to surprise you.”

“So much for trying to get out of here before you brought that up,” Jason sighed.

“Something on your mind?” It was a little weird to hear Dick be just conversational rather trying to flirt his way into Jason's pants.

“Not particularly, but it seems like something’s on yours. You’re acting weird. So spill, I don’t have all night to wait for you to bring it up while you follow me around.”

“Bring what up?” Dick laughed, “I'm just making conversation.”

“Yeah, weird.” Jason stopped by the front door and turned to look at Dick. “Out with it. I’ve got another job to do tonight.”

“What's so weird? That I haven't tried to get into your pants tonight?”

“Yes,” he answered flatly.

“So maybe I'm a taken man now, which is only mildly disappointing when I think about how long I wanted it to be you to take me, but I can't really find it in myself to feel too bad about it. Not when you just didn't show any interest.”

“So I guess things are going good with that person you mentioned last time.” And now it was weird because Jason was talking about himself. “They know yet what you do for a living?”

Dick’s face scrunched in something that looked a little like guilt, and Jason didn’t want to analyze how that made him feel. “I don't think that's something I wanna break to them, at least not yet.”

“Some people like us get married without ever telling their partners. I wouldn’t get too bent out of shape about not telling them after barely a month.” And now he was the one being weird, because Red Hood never tried to comfort Nightwing. The opportunity rarely presented itself to do so, but he generally booked it at the first sign of emotion. Dating Dick was blurring all kinds of lines that he’d spent years drawing up.

“Yeah,” Dick smiled, “I guess you’re right. Were you always this helpful?”

“I’m in a good mood today.” Jason shrugged. “But I won’t be if I miss this job, so I’m heading out.” He even gave Dick a quick pat on the shoulder before opening the door to leave.

“Have fun,” Dick called after him.

* * *

Jason did not, in fact, have fun. Sure, the guy was dead, and that was all fine and good, but he’d also managed to get stabbed in the leg. By a fucking letter opener.

Not enough to bench him from the job, either of them because he couldn’t exactly explain that to the principal and his kids had a test coming up that he wasn’t leaving to some substitute, but enough that he had to stitch it up and bandage it.

And Dick trying to surprise him at his place with food the next night (well intentioned, but they would be ordering pizza judging by the burning smell) wasn’t great for not letting him know about it either.

“How’d you get in here?” He asked, gritting his teeth as he made himself not limp to his couch.

“Who knows,” Dick shrugged, more concentrated on trying to scrape whatever he was making off the pan.

“I’m sure you do. And I’d like to find out so that someone who isn’t a cop can’t get in. World’s full of crazy people after all.”

“Don’t worry,” Dick waved it off, “No one else is gonna be able to get in.” He dropped the pan into the sink with a sigh, “Sorry babe, I really thought I had it this time.”

“We can order pizza. But you should open a window before my smoke alarm goes off.” Jason was already pulling out his phone to call the pizza place down the road.

“Will do.” Dick promptly went to slide open the window before going to plop himself down next to Jason. “So, what did you do to your leg?” And of course Dick had noticed. It was stupid to hope he wouldn’t. They were both trained, and Dick was a detective as his day job.

“Banged it on a desk,” Jason lied. It’s what he’d told his students when they asked the same thing, but he hadn’t really been trying to hide it from them. He’d also spent most of the day teaching from his desk.

“You sure?” Dick put a hand on his knee, “Looked like you were trying pretty hard to not limp.”

“I’m sure,” Jason answered, putting his hand over Dick’s to make sure he didn’t do something stupid like try to lift Jason’s pants leg to look at the ‘bruise’.

“Alright then.” Dick didn’t really look like he believed him but he didn’t push.

Jason leaned in and gave him a long slow kiss, hoping to distract him before pulling back and dialing the pizza place.

“If that was your attempt to distract me from your wellbeing,” Dick said breathily, “it's working you should continue after your done with that call.”

Jason shushed him and quickly placed the order before hanging up so that he could get back to kissing Dick.

Dick hummed into the kiss, letting Jason push him down onto the couch. “Don't think that you're off the hook,” he said against Jason's lips, “if I see even a wince I'm checking on it.”

“Being a cop has turned you paranoid,” Jason replied, trailing kisses along Dick’s jawline.

“Maybe I'm just good at trusting my gut.” Dick gave a sharp inhale and at some point his hands ended up tangled in Jason's hair.

And it was all going great until Dick tried to move his thigh between Jason’s and his leg bumped the stab wound and Jason let out a hiss of pain, biting down maybe a little too hard on Dick’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he mumbled, licking at the spot and trailing his hands down to squeeze Dick’s ass and push their hips closer together to try and keep him distracted.

While Dick let out a moan at that, he still found the will to push Jason up and off of him until they were both upright again. “I noticed that, just let me look at it.”

“It's not a big deal,” Jason sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Dick placed a hand on Jason's thigh and looked up at him with a pout and the biggest god damn puppy eyes. “Please Jay?”

Jason sighed again. “Fine.” He rolled up his pants leg as high as it would go, showing off the bandaging. “So maybe bumping it on a desk was a little bit of an understatement.”

Dick’s eyes widened, “That is not a bump. What happened?”

Good question, because there was really no good reason for a high school English teacher to have a stab wound, and if Dick looked under the bandages he'd know that's exactly what it was. “I didn't want to file a police report, but I got mugged. Sort of. Attempted mugging I guess? Anyway, I got the guy on the ground and the fucker stabbed my leg. It's not too deep though.”

Dick reached down to gently pull Jason's leg onto his lap to get a better look at it. “You've got it bandaged pretty well, doesn't look like it'll need any fixing, at least not yet.” He leaned over to place a kiss on Jason's cheek, “so, wanna tell me what this guy looked like?”

“I just said I didn't want to do a police report.” And he wasn't about to give a fake description, because the chances of Dick going out looking for the made up person as Nightwing were high. “That's why I told you I hit it on a desk.”

“Why not? You were hurt and I have the ability to get whoever did it.”

“It's really just not worth it.” Jason shrugged. “I'm not hurt that bad, and I know what it's like to be poor enough to steal from people. It got violent cause I didn't have my wallet on me.”

Dick didn't look like he agreed, but let the subject drop as he leaned over to give Jason a chaste kiss. “Alright, but next time you get hurt, don't lie to me about it.”

“Sorry. I don’t really anticipate it happening again any time soon though.” After all, generally Jason was good enough at his job that he didn’t have to worry about things like this.

“I'd definitely hope not. That's a lot of excitement for a teacher.”

“Midterms are coming up though, so maybe a student will stab me over that. They probably won’t be aiming for my leg though.”

“I still think they'd be more likely to flirt for their grades, even if they are in high school.” Dick gently lowered Jason's leg back onto the ground, promptly pushed Jason down until he was lying on the couch and climbed onto his lap. “Too bad you already have someone.”

“Oh a few have already tried that route,” Jason assured him. “But I think I’m more interested in the hot, age appropriate, cop on top of me.”

So of course that was the moment the doorbell rang with their pizza. “Damnit,” Jason muttered.

Dick sighed but still went to answer the door and pay for their dinner. “We’re having sex after this pizza, interruptions be damned.”

“Solid plan,” Jason agreed with a wide grin.

* * *

“Looks like we’re working together tonight,” Jason said when he spotted Nightwing. His leg was still a little sore, but for the most part had healed up nicely, so he figured it was safe enough to accept the job with Dick.

“Looks like it'll be a good night then.”

“No flirting? Guess things are still going with your new person.”

Dick’s customary smirk grew into a dopey grin and Jason was sure if he could see his eyes, they have a dreamy look to them. “Things are great,” he sighed, “Can't say it was easy to stop flirting with you though. When you spend a few years chasing after a guy there's a good level of attraction there, so don't feel bad.”

“I didn’t feel bad,” Jason replied, rolling his eyes under the helmet. “I was just asking.”

“You sure you're not even a little jealous?” His tone was teasing.

“I’m sure. And presumably, you actually know what your person looks like, so you’ve stepped up your standards.”

Dick hummed, “Maybe. You'll still always hold a special place in my heart.”

“I’m sure. Let’s get to work though. I’ve got stuff to do for my other life tonight.” Midterms were done which meant lots of grading.

“Lead the way.”

* * *

It was a few months before Jason fucked up. He’d been balancing being Red Hood and Jason Todd without giving himself away pretty well until, “Dick, fucking move!”

He yanked Nightwing out of the way of their target’s gun, not even really processing what he’d just said. And really, why the fuck had no one told them this guy was trained? And then Jason lodged his own bullet into the man’s skull before the aim could be changed, only relaxing his grip on Dick when the body hit the floor.

Nightwing didn't even spare the newly dead body a glance, his attention completely centered on Jason. And then he was tackling him to the ground, pinning his arms above his head. “What did you just call me?”

“What the fuck are you doing? Get off of me,” Jason tested the grip on his wrist. He was pretty sure he could get out of it, but he didn’t really think he wanted Nightwing’s hands free to use to kill him either. Better to leave him where he was for the moment if he’d finally snapped.

Nightwing ignored Jason's protests. “You just called me Dick. How the hell do you know that name?”

Jason reviewed what he’d said quickly and ...yeah he sure had done that hadn’t he. “Is that your name? Unfortunate man, I was just calling you a dick,” he lied, but he knew he’d taken too long to answer.

“No you weren't,” Nightwing’s grip tightened on his wrists, “How did you get that name?”

Jason considered his options. He could fight Dick and possibly die or get away and have Dick try to track him down for answers. Or he could tell Dick and possibly die because he’d been lying to him, and betraying an assassin was generally not considered to be a good plan. The second option at least left the possibility that Dick took the information well, and maybe he could stop juggling lives around the guy he was dating.

He still almost picked the first option, but decided against it at the last second. “Let go of me, I need my hands to explain,” he sighed.

Of course Nightwing, a trained assassin, only squeezed his wrists tighter. “How much of an idiot do you think I am?” He hissed out.

“I need my hands to take off my helmet,” Jason explained calmly. “And if you try to do it, it might blow us both up.”

Dick still didn’t look convinced, but he was clearly at least curious because he slowly let go of Jason’s wrists but gripped Jason tighter around his waist with his thighs, and Jason made sure to keep his motions slow and non threatening as he took off the red helmet. He still had the mask on under it, but he didn’t think that would do much for him here. “Hey there, Dickiebird. Uh, surprise?” He offered a halfhearted smile.

Jason couldn’t exactly see it but he was pretty sure Dick’s eyes had widened in shock from the way his brows rose. Nightwing slowly reached up to brush his gloved fingers through Jason’s white streak, trailed down to his cheek and his thumb brushed over Jason’s lower lip. “Jason?” his voice was barely a whisper.

“Yep, that’d be me. School teacher by day, Red Hood by night.” He tried to laugh, but it didn’t come out quite right. “So, how mad are you on a scale of some awesome sex can fix this to I should really have put more thought into my will?”

Jason didn’t really get an answer, instead he got Dick’s lips crashing onto his and hands tangled in his hair, which was still pretty much an answer on it’s own, but he still had to be sure. “Wait, wait, so seriously, you don’t want to kill me for this?” He asked against Dick’s mouth.

“My God, you’re an ass,” Dick groaned, resting his forehead against Jason’s, “Why would I kill the best thing currently in my life? I’m more mad that you thought I would do anything to you if you’d told me.”

“I wasn’t sure how you’d react,” Jason defended. “I was hoping you wouldn’t think it was a bad thing, but I didn’t want to find out you thought of it as some kind of betrayal or something and get killed for it. You can call me a lot of things, I think the fact that I wear a mask  _ under a weaponized helmet  _ means that paranoid is one of them.” 

“Well I wouldn’t have killed you for it. I’ve killed people before just for asking me to kill you.” That both did and did not surprise Jason at the same time. “I don’t think I could kill you for anything. If you haven’t noticed, I kind of have a thing for you. Both versions of you,” Dick smiled fondly at him.

“Yeah, you’ve made that kind of clear. So, do I live up to your expectations under the helmet?” Jason grinned up at him.

Dick leaned down to nip at Jason’s lip. “Ass. You’re better than anything I could’ve ever imagined. For a while I really thought you were the only person who could possibly be hotter than you. All my problems could’ve been solved if I’d only known,” Dick mockingly sighed.

Jason laughed, wrapping his arms around Dick. “You’re not so bad yourself. Hiding those eyes of yours behind a mask is probably a crime. Although, I’m not the expert on law like you are.”

“No I wouldn’t think so,” Dick laughed, “But I do think you’re more of an expert on irony.” Dick shifted just slightly and turned his head to look at the man across the room with a bullet lodged in his brain. “So, how weird would it be for us to have sex in the same room as a dead body?”

“Yeah, I’m not doing that,” Jason said firmly. “My place is closer than yours though, so we can go have sex there.”

“Then what are we still doing here.” Dick was up in a heartbeat, holding a hand out to Jason, “You’re keeping all of that on tonight. Consider it your apology gift to me.”

“Is the helmet part of your fantasy too, or do I get to leave that off?” Jason asked, accepting the hand up. “And can you leave the Nightwing outfit on?”

“Off, nothing’s better than your mouth. The suit can stay until you feel the need to peel it off me.”

“I’m driving, we’ll get there faster on my bike.” And then he was pulling Dick out the door. The contractor could deal with the body, he and Dick were going to be busy that night.


End file.
